The present invention relates generally to a trouble light and retracting cord reel assembly and, in particular, to an apparatus for automatically switching on and off such a trouble light.
In work places such as automobile repair garages, machine shops and the like, it is frequently desirable to have a trouble light that is both readily available and easily returned to storage. Spring-retracted reels carrying an extension cord for the trouble light are widely used for this purpose. The reel is typically suspended overhead with the trouble light brought to the work site by pulling the light to unwind the cord. A conventional switch located on a handgrip for the light turns the light on and off.
Electric cord reels have been in use for many years, such as for paying out and receiving electric cords for lead lights, various electrical household appliances like sweepers, and in general, wherever insulated electric conductors are to be selectively extended and retracted with respect to a relatively stationary point. While exterior designs may vary, electric cord reels basically comprise a reel and a shaft mounted to rotate relative to each other, a cooperating ratchet and pawl means carried by the shaft and reel respectively to arrest the turning of the reel at one of several selective rotary stations when the length of the cord paid out reaches a desired length, a coiled spring designed to rotate the reel in a direction to rewind the cord on to the reel when the ratchet and pawl are disengaged and an electrical power input means including a commutator and the insulated electrical power cord itself. Such devices are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,619,518, 3,715,526 and 3,808,382.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,843 shows a retracting reel for an electrical cord in which the current in the cord is switched in response to whether the cord is wound or unwound from the reel. In the wound condition, a ball stop carried on the cord engages a balance lever which opens a normally closed switch wired in series with the cord. As the cord is unwound for use, the ball stop moves off the lever, thereby allowing the lever to pivot off the switch.